emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03040
}} is the 3,042nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 5 November, 2001. Plot Part 1 Len, Marc and Ollie are in the sitting room at Holdgate Farm. Len tries to persuade Marc to go to the bonfire in the village. In the Woolpack kitchen Nicola checks that Marlon has plenty of food for the village bonfire. At the cellar door in the Woolpack Nicola continues with her organising and orders Tricia and Rodney to hurry things up. Tricia goes into the kitchen and tells Marlon about the information given to her from the citizens advice bureau as regards divorcing Joe. Zoe comes into the sitting room at Home Farm. Chris tells her that Charity wants a payment up front to sign the pre-nuptial agreement. At the Shop living quarters, Donna answers the door to Ollie, Marc, Eve and Robert who have come to collect her to go to the bonfire. Donna tells them she has her interview for the army tomorrow. They are all arguing about their situation. In Charity's cottage Chloe tries to persuade Charity to go to the bonfire. Charity talks to her about the pre-nuptial and Chloe gives her three choices. Ollie, Marc, Donna Robert and Eve are all building the bonfire. Nicola asks where the guy is. Marc is becoming increasingly worried about his guilt. Ashley thinks they have done a brilliant job with the bonfire. In the Woolpack they try and decide who is to light the bonfire. Alan, Ashley and Len think it should be Marc but he declines. Rodney and Chris talk holiday village business and Chris tells him the name of the new manager. Rodney will have to tell Scott he is out of a job. Katie and Andy are outside the pub toilets. Katie is fed up with having to be part of the gang. Robert, Ollie and Donna enter and tell them Marc is thinking of going to the police. At the bonfire Nicola makes a speech and lights the bonfire. Len steps in to help her get things going. Ashley thanks Ray for his financial contribution. Marc is outside the pub. He is in tears and tells the rest of the gang he cannot keep the secret any longer. He gets in the car and drives away. A taxi drops Bernice off at the pub and Eve gets in the cab to follow Marc's car. Part 2 Marc is outside Hotten police station. He goes inside as Eve's cab draws up. Inside the station Marc goes to the desk and tells the desk sergeant he killed Miss Strickland. Eve is stood behind him. At the bonfire Diane sees Bernice and asks if she had a good holiday. Danny is helping [Birch|Edna with some chairs. Ashley and Nicola have their photographs taken by the local press. Danny puts Edna's chair down by the bonfire and Len joins her. Edna asks Robert, Andy and the gang where Eve is. The gang talk about the whereabouts of Marc. In an interview room at the police station Marc tells the officers all about the night of the accident. He tells them no-one else was involved. Eve waits in the reception. At the bonfire Cynthia tells Latisha, Jason and Joe it is more fun than being in Leeds. They decided to put Edna's chairs on the fire to keep it going. Latisha and Jason talk about Joe. In the interview room Marc continues his confession. But the detective thinks Marc is lying to him. At the bonfire Edna is looking for her chairs and sees them in flames on the bonfire. Cynthia denies all knowledge. In the Woolpack Jason and Joe talk about their love lives and Latisha. Len offers to make Edna some new chairs. He flirts with Edna and tells her Marc and Eve are up to something together. In the reception at the police station, the desk sergeant tells the detective that Eve wants to talk to him. He tells her Marc is being held until the morning. He takes her into an interview room to talk. Chris arrives home and talks to Zoe about Charity and the money. The fireworks display is in full swing over the village. Edna answers her front door to two police officers. They tell her Eve has been arrested. The villagers watch the bonfire and fireworks. Tricia thanks Marlon for standing by her. Tricia asks Marlon to marry her. Zoe knocks on Charity's front door and tells Charity to hurry up and sign the agreement. In the Woolpack Rodney congratulates Ashley and Nicola for a great evening. Nicola asks her father for a job at the holiday village. They see Bernice and Rodney tries to persuade Ashley to talk to her. Diane tells Bernice her and Rodney will look after her. In the interview room the detective tells Marc that Eve has told them everything. The detective asks Marc to tell him the true story of what happened. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes